


Not so Hidden Anymore

by PirateQueenOfTheCentury



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PirateQueenOfTheCentury/pseuds/PirateQueenOfTheCentury
Summary: When the Resistance learn that a group of captured men are being sent to Starkiller Base to become slaves and their informant has gone missing they decide to send in a rescue team to get them off the Finalizer before it's too late. But things turn south and Aisha is captured by Kylo Ren. Her History is revealed and a battle of wills begin. Pre Through TFA. Mature Read the Warning





	1. Hidden in Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> !WARNING!
> 
> It's rated Mature for a reason, and contains content that isn't suitable for some ages. There are sexual scenes that are non-consensual. Aisha is a prisoner and there will be torture. This by no means suggests that I endorse anything non-consensual such as rape, it is only a story with fictional situations and characters. I do not own Star Wars.
> 
> This story started out with a dream, I was chasing a coke bottle though the Death Star after rescuing a group of black bears from becoming slaves. I rode around on a hover-board and was a Jedi in disguise, and for some reason Count Doku was there and I got to battle Kylo Ren by flying through the air. Crazy, I know. I blame the all-nighter, I had the other day.
> 
> Though it became drastically different from the start it is still pretty different from other stories that I've published on this site, other than the Young Justice short, though I think this is more serious than Kidnapped. This starts before TFA and continues through the movie situations. I've seen all the Star Wars movies, a bit of the Clone Wars cartoon, and currently only a few chapters into one of the many expanded universe books, so excuse me if I'm not as knowledgeable of the Star Wars universe as others might be.
> 
> With all that out of the way, I would enjoy some feedback. I first wrote the whole thing on a Saturday, and was literally unable to stop writing (it has been awhile since an idea had captivated me this much) so far I've got most of it edited, and decided to split it up into three chapters.

I thought about my father many times throughout the day. He was just a baby when Order-66 was activated, by the force a Jedi Master by the name of Tiplar was on his planet looking for force sensitive children to bring back to the Jedi Temple. When the purge took place my grandparents welcomed her into their home, effectively hiding her from the Imperials and death.  In return she taught my father the ways of the force, should the Jedi be needed again. She died naturally before the fall of the empire and Luke Skywalker began the Jedi teachings again.

My father was one of the few Masters who had come out of hiding to train the next generation.

When I was born, father refused to have me train with the other children, instead he made trips between the new temple and our home planet, teaching me himself.

Years passed and when I was a young teen the new purges began. An old student had turned to the Dark Side and killed everyone. Kylo Ren. The only survivor, Luke Skywalker sent himself into exile and the reign of the First Order truly began.

I sighed and thought back to those days. I kept my head down and presence hidden with my incomplete training I did the best I could. Which led me to joining the resistance after a raid had killed my mother when I was nineteen.

The mind tricks were easy to do and neigh insensible unless you were specifically looking for it. With that in hand I quickly rose through the ranks for espionage and reconnaissance which made me the perfect choice for the newest rescue mission, infiltrate The Finalizer and get some Prisoners out. The team consisted of two soldiers, I didn’t know their names. A pilot by the name of Poe Dameron, I had only met him a handful of times at large meetings and debriefings. We just moved in different circles.

 

The beginning of the mission went off without a hiccup, commandeering a hired supply shuttle headed of the Finalizer. Poe was to be the captain of the ship, the two other men were crew members and I would play the quiet slave to be offered to the guards to get me out of the loading dock.

 

As we arrived at the large Star Destroyer and told which dock to land in, Poe gave everyone a thumbs up. ‘We are go’. I straightened my plain and somewhat ratty dress and didn’t raise my head as the ship was boarded by two Stormtroopers. They checked Poe’s papers and told the two other men to begin unloading the boxes. The pilot quickly got chummy with the troopers as they watched the work being done. They were the only ones in the small bay, which made everything easier.

I fiddled with my figures, while standing out of the way but still on the ship, while Poe bragged about my ‘services’ and how I was given to him by a Hutt a few months back. Then he made the offer “Hey, we’re going to be a while still unloading all this stuff, why don’t you go have some fun. And hey, I’ll even sell her too you for a good price.”

The Stormtroopers couldn’t resist.

Poe called me out of the ship and one of the men took my upper arm. “Have fun” Poe called after us. The code meant I had one hour to search and get the prisoners back to the bay.

I memorized every turn and corridor as the soldiers marched me to a secluded hallway and into a supply room. I knew that Kylo Ren was somewhere on this ship so I was going to have to be careful with my use of the force. A simple suggestion had the two men out cold. I crushed their radios and skimmed their mind for any spot that prisoners might be kept. Only one spot, two levels below. Perfect!

I jammed the door behind me and thanks to their room choice, if the two woke up early it will take then a while until anyone heard their yells for help.

 

I quickly worked my way through the ship, eyes down like the slave I was pretending to be, but my mind was wide open. A few more small uses of the force and I had made it to the detention centre and dispatched the few guards at the control panel, and the one in front of the cell. Once the nearly 20 men were free, I got a small group of them to change into the Stormtrooper suits of the guards. They were going to fake a prisoner transfer to get them to the loading bay. I followed behind them quietly, making sure that they had no problems.

 

“Any sign of the informant?” asked Poe as the men boarded the ship. I shook my head “wasn’t in the detention centre.”

He sighed “I got word that another of our spies hasn’t checked in.” I could tell that he was torn with just leaving men behind.

“I’m going back” I declared, I couldn’t leave men to the horrors of the First Order “I’ll get them out”

“What? Aisha, we can’t just wait for you” he said seriously while keeping his voice low

“Half an hour, if I’m not back. Leave without me” I glanced into the ship, the men weren’t paying attention. A small flare of the force called my father’s lightsabre into my hand, it had been his master’ before his.

Poe watched in shock as I hid the weapon in the folds of my dress. “What was that?” his expression said that he knew exactly what it was, probably having seen similar ones on the holo-vid.

“I’ll explain later, but seriously” I locked eyes with his “If I’m not back in time, leave without me”

Poe was silent for a heartbeat, I knew he was conflicted “Fine” he sighed

 

I nodded and backed away as he activated the shuttle’s hatch to close. Securely closed away I turned my back and strode back out into the hallway. I walked through the ship slowly, keeping my ears and senses out for any information. Soon enough I arrived at what appeared to be a mess hall. It a higher ceiling then the rest of the ship and was crowded with people, officers in uniform and others mixed in with regular clothes, a few slaves dotted around as well. It was hard to keep my head down and walk though when many stopped me and asked what I was doing. Thankfully my answer of having a message to deliver and a slight muddle of their thought process kept the men at bay. I reached the other end of the hall which had a small exit that led to a serious of back way corridors, long with multiple of different directions, they were sparsely lit and smaller than the rest of the hallways on the ship. Few people in red working uniforms were rushing around, doing their jobs.

I quietly followed a woman with the same dark hair as myself, she stood off into a supply room and I quickly put her to sleep. I switched out our clothes in hope that I would be able to move freely in this worker’s uniform. After securing my lightsabre I exited the room confidently. It seemed to work, less people were giving me glances. I found a lift where a uniformed officer was just getting on and followed in after him.

“End of the day?” he asked as he pressed the pad for his level.

I looked at him out of the corner of my eye and sighed “yeah” a small smiled played on my lips. “Have you been stationed here long?”

“Yep, six long months. You?”

“Same” I giggled “about time for some leave I think” I twisted some of my dark hair as he hummed in agreement.

“I’m Maia by the way”

“Ken, first officer” he smiled and took my hand. “So, do you have some free time Maia?”

 “For you, of course” He led me out of the elevator as the doors opened and we found a small deserted hallway. I let his hands roam down my sides and I pressed my lips to his, hands tangling in his short brown hair. We came up for breath and he was smiling, passion in his eyes.

“Do you get to see prisoners?” I asked breathlessly, in-between more kisses “are they really rebels?” A small suggestion helped him along.

“Yeah, but they don’t keep them long, not enough supplies to keep them alive, my supervisor said” his eyes were glazed over as my hands moved down his neck. “Like just today, they killed two spies. I was there, it wasn’t pretty”

My heart dropped, he was telling the truth. “That’s too bad” I kissed him again and he mumbled an agreement

“Nice to meet you though” I pulled away and before he had a chance to do anything a short wave had him collapsing against the wall and sliding down in a heap.

I sighed and went to send Poe a message but my Com wasn’t getting any signal. No alarm had gone off yet, even though I freed the prisoners close to 20 minutes ago, but they will notice soon enough. I straightened myself up, and got back to the elevator, intent on following the same path back to the loading bay. When I reached the supply room I left the sleeping woman I took the chance to slip back in and send a quick com to Poe to have the ship ready and the news about the spies. But when I opened the door to leave a girl was standing there with wide, scared eyes.

Shit, she must have overheard the Com. I looked around quickly, there were too many people in the area. “Don’t say a word” the low threat was accompanied with a forceful suggestion that clamped her lips together. I could do nothing else but leave her behind and reach the exit into the mess hall. I stupidly looked back to see what she had done and of course she was wildly gesturing to a uniformed officer, pointing right at me.

“Stop!” I heard him yell. And quickly walked through the exit, moving around the crowds as orders to stop quieted the chatter of off duty officers. The doors were in my sight, but they opened to reveal the person I was trying to avoid meeting, Kylo Ren. He walked into the hall, flanked by Stormtroopers. Everyone immediately backed away, giving the man in the black mask a wide berth.  Their action created an open space that left me out in the open.

His eyes were hidden behind the shiny black mask, but I knew that they were looking upon me. The deathly silent hall was broken by the mechanical voice of the deflected Jedi **“I thought I was sensing someone”** he talked slow and deliberate, which only made him serious and more threatening. **“Are you Jedi?”**

This was it, if I drew my blade it would give me a better chance of escape but then the First Order would know, and the rebels soon after. I didn’t know what they will think and act, for all I knew I could be thrown to the front lines and made a general…. I had to act.

“Take a guess” I took a breath and drew my lightsabre, the green energy burst out, bathing the room in a glow. This was it. I adjusted my grip and slipped easily into a defensive stance.

 **“I see”** He too activated his blade. The red light flickered like a flame when a smaller cross of energy extended from the hilt horizontally.  The people around us jumped even further back.

He moved fast, I barely had time to block and his strength sent me skidding back, with that one hit I knew that I wasn’t going to have the strength to beat him, and it seemed like he knew this too. I dodged the follow up swing and swiped at his legs which he easily jumped over. The force flared to the forefront of my mind as his counter attack nearly took my arm off.

I wasn’t going to be able to get away, but I could warn Poe I just needed to get some distance between us.

Since the teachings from my father I’ve had to come up with my own techniques and practices, learned to use to force pretty much on my own. One such trick is flight. Taking notes from old Holo-vids, I was pretty sure that I was the only Jedi that was able control the use of flight with the force. I took a deep breath and calmed my mind before running at the black cloaked man, the distance between us closed fast and he readied to counter, but at the last minute I jumped up. Propelling the force beneath me I sailed over his head and was aiming to reach the far corner of ceiling across the hall. Blaster shots began to fire, I dodged and quickly activated my Com “Get out of here, Informants dead, Kylo R-“ My hold body froze and a blaster jet painfully seared into my left leg.  The message was sent though, and I knew Poe would listen to my instructions. Trapped I watched as Kylo Ren used the force to bring me down to his eye level, the suffocating use of Dark Force tingled on my skin.

 **“Interesting”** the Dark side user said **“I did not know that Jedi could fly”** His hand clenched into a fist and the force immediately started constricting around my throat. Black spots dotted my vision as I tried to hopelessly bring air into my lungs. I blacked out just as the grip disappeared and my body fell in a heap on the ground.

 

TO BE CONTINUTED.

 

Next time!

 

 **“Comfortable?”** he strode right up to the bars and the door closed behind him, casting shadows across his blank mask.

“Bastard” I spit out, every inch of my body was sore but I stood defiantly strong.

 **“I had this built especially for you”** his hands were clasped behind his back **“it’s been so long since we have had a Jedi guest, even if it is only a half-trained one”**  


	2. Hidden Without Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !WARNING!  
>  It’s rated Mature for a reason, and contains content that isn’t suitable for some ages. There are sexual scenes that are non-consensual. Aisha is a prisoner and there will be torture. This by no means suggests that I endorse anything non-consensual such as rape, it is only a story with fictional situations and characters. I do not own Star Wars.

I woke lying on my side, head pounding like a Hutt decided to sit on it and my left leg burned. My arms were restrained behind my back with what felt like large wrist guards melded together. The most stressing realization was that I could not mold the force. My first instinct was to access the great energy and make sense of my surroundings, then free myself but I could not mold the energy, it seemed to just slip by my grasp. I could feel it but that was all. I forced the panic that rose in my chest aside, in the Close Wars years ago there were bindings used on Jedi prisoners, suppressing their link to the Force. As soon as I get these things off I’ll be ok. I turned my attention to my surroundings, it was more like a metal cage in the middle of a dark room. A single light focused down on my head and the bars of the cage even continued below my feet. I stood and tried to locate a door in the dark but I couldn’t see anything. 

Maybe if I meditated I could try and find a way to get the cage open and the binds. I was sure that there was some sort of trick to get them open. But before I could get a proper hold on the relaxed state a sharp electric shock vibrated through my system. Not expecting it I screamed out in pain as it travelled up my legs. I soon collapsed against the side of the cage. Each touch just added electricity and pain. Finally it disappeared and I collapsed onto my butt, panting and limbs shaking. The stolen uniform was smoking slightly.

I wasn’t alone for long, light flooded the room from somewhere behind me and I felt Kylo Ren before I painfully turned around and got to my feet shakily to look him in the eye.

I have had trouble sensing people in the force with so few sensitives in the galaxy, but now I would never be able to forget the foreboding presence that surrounded him.

 

 **“Comfortable?”** he strode right up to the bars and the door closed behind him, casting shadows across his blank mask.

“Bastard” I spit out, every inch of my body was sore but I stood defiantly strong.

 **“I had this built especially for you”** his hands were clasped behind his back **“it’s been so long since we have had a Jedi guest, even if it is only a half-trained one”**  

He knew I was scared. There were so many things they could do with a live Jedi, I was no use to them dead, unless I provoked Kylo Ren to kill me. His volatile temper was known far and wide throughout the galaxy, anyone who had angered him were swiftly killed.

“It’s not like you are a master of the art yourself” I smirked

Another round of electricity crossed through my body, I was ready for it and kept my mouth shut but couldn’t help my legs giving out underneath me.

 **“Insolence will not be tolerated”** he said sharply.

I gasped and panted, the metal binds had heated up with that round and were burning the flesh on my forearms. “Why don’t you just kill me then? If I’m just a half trained Jedi as you say”

I wasn’t expecting an answer, but the man seemed belligerent **“My master seems to think that you will be a great help with growing the Dark Side, such great force potential you have”** He got right up close to the bar **“I’m going to enjoy turning you little Jedi”**

“I won’t turn!” I snapped back “I would kill myself before that happens!” I could feel the light side around me, unable to touch it but it was there, comforting.

The man turned his back **“If that’s the case, there are other ways you can help make the Dark Side stronger, you are a woman after all”**   he waked out without another word as my heart dropped.

I couldn’t even be left alone with my thoughts, ever so often randomly, whoever was at the controls shocked the life out of me. They couldn’t tell if I was meditating or just trying to mull over the situation I was put in. I was shakily standing after a partially long shock, blood dripped down my fingers, the skin around and under the binders were very burnt and sensitive. Time seemed to blur together, I hadn’t been fed and exhaustion from lack of sleep was messing with my head but I refused to let in the blackness of unconsciousness. I couldn’t take the chance that they might continue with the second threat if I was vulnerable.

The sound of the door opening made me look up in defiance, Kylo Ren walked in looking just as he did the last time.

 **“Let’s see if time had loosened you resolve”** Without another word the dark force crashed into my mind and over my consciousness. Anger, Fear and the promise of strength raged around me, feeling that were not my own. It seemed to last for an eternity before I managed to push him out, the effort made sweat bead down my forehead and my heart raced. Not being able to use the force for help made the task nearly impossible.

 **“Strong”** he said as the room around us came into focus **“But I will break you in time”** he marched out and as the door closed behind him the electricity was turned on. Exhausted I couldn’t have but scream and collapse into oblivion.

 

Time passed like this, when I woke up after the first session I had some food waiting for me, since I wouldn’t eat with my hands I felt like a dog eating scraps. Every day there was session, my resolve didn’t change though. And after each time I would collapse. I was sure the force was healing me the best it could because it was the only way I could have lasted this long.

Kylo Ren came in one day, I stood with defiant eyes, locking them in place where I thought his were located behind the mask. This time was different, two Stormtroopers were with him, on either side. I prepared myself for the dark side wave but it never came. Instead the wave of his hand opened the cage. The two troopers were quick to enter, one held me still while the other clasped a thick collar around my neck. I glared at the masked man but said nothing as a sharp pain cut into the skin of my neck, something from the collar had attached. The trooper holding my arm then marched me out, Kylo Ren said nothing but turned and exited the room. I was forced to follow.

Through winding corridors I tried to look around and memorize the directions but a quick but sharp shock made me lose my footing. The Stormtroopers didn’t break stride and just dragged me along. The collar was a portable shocker, I realized quickly not to try and look around again. I kept my eyes to the floor until we stopped at a set of doors that opened into a small medical bay. A Droid came up to our group and before I had a chance to even try to jerk away it had stabbed me with a needle. I watched the unknown liquid be pushed into my system, almost immediately I could feel the effects take hold on my mind. Keeping my eyes open became the hardest thing, as the chemical muddled my thoughts and fuzz filled my vision.

 **“A strong dose, for a strong women”** I heard Kylo Ren say, just as everything went black. It seemed like no time had passed before awareness snapped back. My eyes flew open and I sat up straight looking around wildly. The Medical Bay, still it was empty but for Kylo Ren standing in the corner, just staring at me. I looked down at my hands, they were clamped in front of my body now, but the stinging burn was gone, replaced with cool Bacta Gel and gauze but the bindings were still securely in place. The rough medical sheets crinkled under my body as I slowly sat up more comfortably.

 **“You resolve is still strong”** Kylo Ren stated, his arms crossed across his chest. **“I’ll have to consult my master, other means must be tried”**

My heart sped up without my consent, thinking of the second threat and he noticed. **“You should be scared. I never give up”** he approached the side of the bed in long strides. I glared as he grabbed my chin, making me look up at him. I could tell he was smirking behind that mask.

“Neither will I”

 

A quick tug and my head snapped to the side painfully. **“Return her to her cell, if she struggles… you know what to do”** he strode out, and the Stormtroopers descended. I was going to get out of here, one way or another. I just didn’t know how.

 

****

Kylo Ren stood in front of his master’s holo form. Head bowed and helmet discarded.

“So, your method is not working is it” The form drawled looking down on his apprentice.

“No my master, her resolve is strong and cannot be broken” it hurt him to relay the uselessness of his plan, he had failed but not given up “I have other means”

“Then try it! And find out how she has been trained, the second purges have not been so throughout as it should have been.” He paused for a beat “if her link with the force is as great as you say. Her offspring will surely be stronger, especially ones with your blood. Do what you wish with the girl”  

“Yes my master, as you wish”

“Now tell me, how goes the search?”

“We have found it, on Jakku the ships are getting ready as we speak”

“Good”

**

 

As we marched through the base back to the cell I had tried to pull away, which had been met with a shock that coursed through my entire body. I was still shaking by the time we got to the cell. “Hope you enjoy the new set up” the trooper on my left laughed as the door opened. Now inside of the cage a chain was hanging. “Kylo Ren thought you’ve had too much freedom in there” as they dragged me near it I managed to struggle free and head-butt the one of my right. It knocked him back, though did more hurt to me than him with his helmet in place.

“You bitch!” he roared, and the electricity that coursed through me was stronger than anything before. “Kylo Ren gave us this to keep you in check” the one that was on my left held up his hand which held a remote as I screamed and shook on the ground.

 

Finally it stopped. I heaved and gasped while glaring up at the two. I had curled myself into a ball on my side. Muscles ached and a few shakes rippled torn ligaments.

“That was a struggle right?” one asked the other.

“Yep” the one I had head-butted pulled back his armored leg and swiftly kicked me in the face. I felt my nose break and blood gushed onto the floor. The force knocked me onto my back and I pulled my arms up to cover my face, trying to stem the blood flow. I didn’t see the other boot come slamming down on my stomach.

“Rebel Bitch” he spat as I coughed and tried to pull air into my lungs. That was going to bruise I was sure, and had possibly broken a rib.

“Why don’t we have a little more fun…” he suggested “it’s been a while…”

 

“Don’t touch me” I coughed, turning back onto my side and unable to do much but glare and hold my throbbing stomach as blood dripped to the floor.

“He’d kill us if he found out” the one with the controller said. While the other bent down to my level “only if the bitch tells on us, you wouldn’t do that now would you?” he grabbed the controller roughly and cranked it up.

I screamed and wriggled around, the collar was getting hot and black was creeping into my eye sight as I couldn’t catch my breath and everything burned.

 **“That’s enough, just get her on the chain”** I didn’t even notice Kylo Ren walk in, my whole body was convulsing wildly even with the electricity cut off. I was hoisted up and the chain hooked onto the metal force blocking bindings. Uncomfortably pulling my arms with my entire weight, I wouldn’t notice until later when the numbness of my nerves disappeared. The soldiers left quickly without another word and I watched with blurry vision as he approached me. **“Next time, I might not stop them”** A cold shiver raced through me, he was serious. Black robe swished as he left and I succumbed to unconsciousness, my whole being sore.

 

I woke up groggy, someone was yelling me name. How long was I out this time? Blurry vision straightened somewhat and I could see two Stormtrooper had a man held between them. “Aisha!” he yelled. That was Poe. When was the last time I saw him? His hair was a mess, there was a cut on his cheek and sand nearly covered him head to toe.

“Poe…” my voice was pitifully weak, and whole body still sore. “Aisha!” he yelled again as the troopers dragged him away, but listening to his yells he was placed next door. My mind defogged as I had to listen to him being tortured for information. I was proud of him, when he finally quieted down hours later he still hadn’t given up anything. Then my door opened and Kylo Ren walked in.

 **“You’ve met our other guest I presume, Aisha”** The way he said my name made me gag. **“Let’s give him a good show shall we?”** I resolved myself, he was using me to get Poe to talk, then possibly the other way around. The on slot of Dark Side was usually a quiet fight of wills but this time it prayed on my sore body, expanding my pain. While trying pushing the Dark Side away Kylo Ren would place a hand on my body, every touch would make me scream out in pain as the force honed in on it and multiplied the pain and soreness.

Every touch pulled my attention from fighting, promises of relief if I just gave in were strong. I could feel the bindings work as I tried my hardest to get the force to help me. But there was no light I could reach for help.

His gloved hand moved down my cheek, the path flared as I gritted my teeth “never” I muttered as a chant, using it as a crutch “never”. He roughly grabbed my chin, pulling my pain filled glazed eyes to meet his covered ones. I was just so tired.

The darkness pulled away and the pain subsided to an ache. **“You are so interesting”** I heard him say **“and you’re mine”**

Possession, greed, want, anger, lust. Feelings that can pull you to the dark side. I remembered my father telling me this, you don’t have to throw those feelings away but always be careful of your actions and don’t let them take over your life, and you can be lost. He heard the story from Skywalker about someone who was so immersed in the Dark Side but found the light and returned. It just didn’t seem possible after witnessing the Dark Side though this man in front of me. It is needy, it is greedy and it didn’t like to let go after it’s got a hold on you.

 

I woke to Poe screaming again. I couldn’t hear them hitting him though, was this a different type of torture? The Force told me that it was Kylo Ren that was in there with him, I couldn’t imagine what he was doing with his mind, ripping out the information he wanted without a care. It didn’t seem like Kylo Ren bothered with going through my mind, too busy with dousing me with the Dark Side’s energy. Poe’s screams died down and I heard Kylo Ren exit the room. **“It’s in the Droid”** I could hear him say through the walls. I couldn’t bother to be curious as to what the droid had, or if they were talking about Poe’s cute little BB-8 unit. I could remember that thing being cute and too smart for its own good.

My arms were cramping. It had been a while since a last shock which was a relief, maybe I could try for the Force again. I closed my eyes, pushed the pain away and sunk into meditation. I was so close to the force when someone on the camera’s probably noticed that I was too still. The electricity wrecked my train of thought and I screamed out with sore vocal cords as my whole body bussed. I slumped, my muscles were angry with pain again and I think I had torn a shoulder from the tensing.  I closed my eyes and tried to calm my panting breath and steady my sore heart. A thought passed, maybe the collar was monitoring my heart rate… but it wasn’t going to change anything. I’m not going to crack and then be used to pump out Dark Side using babies.

I looked up as the door opened, Poe was standing there, leaning up against a dark skinned Stormtrooper without a helmet. The soldier was looking around nervously.

“Oh, Aisha” the pilot stepped forwards to enter the room but I tried to stop him “they’ve got cameras, they’ll see you come in”

“And they probably had some in my cell too” Poe just walked in “help me get her off” the cage wasn’t even locked, they got in easily and the trooper gently grabbed me around the waist and hefted me up while Poe worked on the chain. His face was bloody and bruised but he was standing alright. Once free, my arms flopped down lifeless as the blood rushed back to the tips of my fingers. The movement aggravated the torn shoulder as well but I didn’t cry out.

“Can’t do much about the collar or cuffs” said the trooper “need tools, or keys”

“We can worry about it later, let’s just get out of here” Poe said as he slipped an arm though mine and the trooper did the other. We made our way out slowly. The halls were nearly deserted. “How long?” I asked quietly, unsure of the date.

“Months” said Poe “they pronounced you dead a week ago, none of the informants knew where you were or if you were alive. We didn’t hear anything after that last Com…”

“Yeah” I remembered back, I had been Force frozen, cut off from what I was saying. They probably though I got shot.

We travelled down corridors and were getting close to a landing bay when the collar began to buzz. We stopped and the Trooper looked down at it, while I couldn’t tell what was happening.

“It’s got a tracker” he said quietly, starting to freak out “they know exactly where we are”

My heart sank. “Leave me here”

“Aisha!”

“I can’t run” I snapped back “we can’t get these things off. If we continue we will all get caught!” they were heartbroken, so was I “Put me against the wall” they did so and I sighed as Poe knelt to eye height.

“I’ll come back for you. I’ll tell everyone and come back!”

After this stunt… I don’t think anyone would be able to find me If Kylo Ren had become as possessive as I thought he was. Without a thought I leant forward and softly pressed my lips against Poe’s. I didn’t have any feelings for him that way, but it was more of an apology and a selfish cry for some positive connection. “Thank you” I whispered “now go” the buzzing had grown. “Go!”  Poe was startled “Get him out of here” I yelled at the trooper, who nodded quickly and pulled Poe away. They disappeared around a hallway in a few heart beats.

I sighed, and rested my head against the wall, letting a tear slip by my lashes. The sounds of marching feet could be heard, this was going to hurt.

Once they were in sight, the electricity activated and I screamed.

 

**

 

FN-2187 had never seen that prisoner before, but it was rumoured that someone had caught Kylo Ren’s attention. It kept him bust and away from hurting the soldiers so they were relieved it wasn’t them. But as he and the rebel abandoned her and quickly made their way down the hallways, they could hear her scream and it vibrated though his entire body shaking him to the very core. The First Order were monsters. The rebel Poe beside him had silent tears, and he wondered if there was something going on between them.  

 

**

I was getting sick of waking up in weird places. Instead of hanging in my cell, I was lying in a bed. My arms were secured above my head, attacked to the wall. This was it. I thought quietly and noticed Kylo Ren in the corner of the large room. His helmet wasn’t on his head, in the dim light it was hard to see his features. But he noticed that I was awake and stepped forward, and the light shown on his pale skin. Brown eyes that had a hint of yellow seemed to glow. Dark black hair, combed back from his face, it was a tad long. He looked slightly older than myself, maybe 26 or 27.

“Who is Poe Dameron to you?” he asked. Voice tight and controlled, not at all inhibited by the helmet.

“A friend”

“Oh really” he dove into my mind like my shields were mere water. The memory of the kiss came to mind, it replayed slowly. Then to a meeting day where I had admired his butt in uniform. The room came swimming back to view suddenly. “Did I not say that you are mine” he was suddenly on top of me. Face inches from mine “you are never getting away” he said softly, a hand gripped my chin when I tried to look away. His lips crashed to mine. It was a rough and needy kiss, out teeth mashed together and I closed my eyes, waiting for it to pass. “You will come to know this soon enough” he broke away, hand moved down my neck and over my breast before stopping at my still sensitive stomach. His hand went under my shirt and brushed over the bruise. A beep over his Com was a thankful interruption and he left the room quickly to respond to something. I spotted an officer on the other side of the door. It was a more comfortable room, but a prison non-the-lest.

I dare not relax in the room, I had tried to meditate again but was responded with a sharp warning. This only cemented my thoughts that the collar was triggered with my heartbeat. That also meant no sleep unless knocked unconscious.

So I just laid there, my shirt exposing my stomach and still reeling from the encounter with Kylo Ren. Trying to ease my sore body with rest.

Time passed and he would return again a few times a day, to touch my body and force kisses. Sleepless and hungry I couldn’t fight a few times I just accepted the electricity to knock me out, even if that meant he would come and I didn’t know.

 

Food was brought to me, I think it was the third day. I had to sit through a slave spooning a soup of some sort into my mouth, though it was better than eating like a dog.

Then he burst into the room.

The poor slave made himself scarce quickly “HOW!” the man raved “How could she, with no training push me out!” he glared and paced the room “you can’t block against my mind!”

“I’m also hurt, tired and hungry” I said sarcastically, not understanding much of his rambling, the quip though earned me a sharp slap and some electricity. I clenched my teeth as the shocks passed.

“There’s something happening” he continued pacing the room, I had never seen him like this before, so riled up. Might be good, bight be bad for me “He is involved….”

I watched him carefully as he stopped and eyed me. It was unnerving but I stared back, he grinned and I didn’t like the look of it. “Something to help me think…” suddenly he was on top of me, lips crushed against mine, hands roaming my body.

I squirmed but couldn’t move under his weight. Teeth nibbled my lip, one hand moved from my side and pinched my nose. I held as long as I could but when his other hand moved low I gasped and he took the chance to slip his tongue though my lips.

I bit down, which made him growl and pull back “oh no, we can’t have that” the lust in his eyes were overpowering

“Don’t touch me” I spat weakly.

“I can do what I want with what is mine” his hands crept to my shirt and easily tugged it up, covering my head and blocking my view but giving him free roam. I tried to twist under his weight with no luck. Rough hands roamed everything, my bra discarded I could feel his wet tongue move slow over my breasts and down my stomach. Hot breath skid across my skin. I closed my eyes and tried to tell my body to not respond to his touches. I could tell he was looking at me, with both my force sight and my eyes blocked I was blind and to my hopelessness, vulnerable.

My hips buckled as his tongue flowed down the inside of my thighs. My body was responding. I quickly tried to calm my mind and meditate but that caused a sharp jolt that only added to the heat of my body. “You’re enjoying this” he said as hands massaged my breasts. His voice was deep, muffled from being fully immersed between my legs.

“n-no”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Yes” I ground out

“Too bad” my head was getting foggy. It was too much. His fingers replaced his mouth, an involuntary gasp escaped my lips before I bit down on them. Frustrated tears welled up. This shirt moved from my sight, replacing with a smirking Kylo Ren before he crushed my lips again. His body lay flat along mine, pinning me down as I continued to squirm. I could feel his erection along my leg. Fingers were quick and precise. Another gasp as my body rocked violently the strokes didn’t stop until I stopped moving. Exhausted and feeling used, frustrated tears escaped my lashes. Kylo Ren smirked above me “See, that wasn’t so bad” I looked him right I the eyes, anger that I couldn’t help bubbled. “Anger is good, hold onto that”

It played out exactly as he wanted it to. The anger was there, and it was hard to control with his smirking dace looming over me.

His Com beeped, he answered with a scowl which only grew angrier “I’ll be back to finish this” he promised and marched out of the room. Once he was gone I pushed the anger aside to work on later, and instead focused on shimmying my clothes back into some sort of order. Pants were somewhat on, and I got the shirt to cover my chest. Then I just laid there. The feeling of being used was in the forefront of my thoughts. It was awful and it hurt. I did what I could to work through the anger, but I knew that without the light of the Force it was going to be 10 times harder. I cursed the binds, and was trying to rip my hands free, using my feet when the door opened suddenly. I slammed down onto the bed and looked up, shocked to see a girl around 19 standing in the door way, a blaster in hand. She wasn’t wearing a uniform or any sort of slave garb. The guard was slumped over on the ground at her feet.

“If you want to stay hidden you’d better hid that guy” I pointed out.

“Oh right!” the girl jumped and grabbed the soldier by his shirt, dragging him inside and shut the door. She then just stood there and stared at me like she was thinking. I could tell the force was around her like myself, this must be the girl that got Kylo Ren all riled up.

“Are you just going to stand there or help me out of these…?”

“Oh right, sorry” she put the blaster down and approached the bed.

 

TO BE CONTINUED.


	3. Not so Hidden Anymore

I watched quietly as the girl started tinkering with the cuffs, there was no latch that I could ever detect but she still ran her fingers along the seams examining the metal closely. If the girl was more connected and listened to the force it would guide her to open the latches. It’s possible she just has no idea, or ignoring it.   
“How did you know I was here?” I asked and she frowned in thought, hands stopping their search.   
“Don’t know, just a feeling I guess” she shrugged her shoulders   
“The Force. You are Force sensitive” I stated and her eyes widened, looks like she had known. She was scared.   
“Nothing good had come of me leaving my planet. Or this Force.” It wasn’t a vision but a feeling that was so faint I almost didn’t notice it.   
“But you did escape thanks to it”   
She leapt back from the bed in shock “h-how did you know that”   
“The Force”   
“Who are you?” She was suspicious now, and backed away from the bed.   
“My name is Aisha. And I am one of the last trained Jedi.”   
Surprise flickered in her eyes, “Jedi” a hope filled her chest “Do you know Luke Skywalker?”   
I sighed “No, but my father did. He trained younglings with him. Until he died.” The both of us froze as we heard marching out in the hallway. We locked eyes and stayed quiet until they had passed, she gave out a sigh of relief. “So, any luck with getting this cuffs off?”   
The seemed to kick her back into gear and started to just wack the cuffs. I watched unimpressed, she knows about the force, maybe not to access it that well but really… resorting to just whacking the metal. “Use the force” I sighed, “These were used back during the Clone Wars for Jedi prisoners, until someone figured out a trick to get out of them. Just hitting it isn’t going to help” she frowned, not understanding what she was supposed to do.   
“Look inside yourself. Let it guide you” she took a calming breath and closed her eyes as I talked her into feeling for the force. She opened her eyes and took a moment to think, staring at the metal in concentration. A heartbeat of silence passed before a loud click echoed though the room and the metal fell away. Immediately the force rushed to greet me, swirling around in greeting. A small thought and the collar fell away, leaving a small drip of blood where it latch onto my skin.  
“Good god, this feels so good.” I called on the force. I filled my body with energy and wiping away many of my pains and exhaustion. It was just a temporary release until we could get out of here but it was an amazing feeling none-the-lest.   
“Are you with the Resistance?” she asked as I sat up on the bed. I carefully adjusted the hanging cloth that couldn’t be called clothes anymore and went through the motions of stretching out my arms and back before carefully getting to my feet, “Yes, are you not working with them as well?” I shifted my shoulders carefully, the force was masking the pain but it still felt stiff.   
“No, just kind of got thrown into the mix…”   
“Well, you’re in it now. Welcome to the Rebels” I smiled and shook her hand “Now, be better get moving. Kylo Ren would have felt that I’ve been freed. We’ve got to move fast.” She nodded and picked up the discarded Blaster.

We made our way carefully though the brightly lit corridors. Stormtroopers were moving in packs but it was relatively easy to bypass them all and arrive at a security room. “Watch the hall” I said quietly after stopping her from just rushing into the room. She nodded and looked around carefully, the blaster was griped with white knuckled fingers.   
Force guide me. 

I hit the switch and the door sild open with a small hiss. I closed my eyes and slipped in.   
“What are you doing in here?!”   
4 guards. 1 technician.  
The one to my right lifted a blaster, I launched myself at him first. Got close and slammed my hand on his elbow the other pushed his hand with the baster into his own face. Nose crunched and he fell onto the ground in pain. I didn’t waste any time as the technician moved to do something on the computer system and slammed his head onto the console before attacking the second guard. I swept my leg under his, as he fell I took the blaster from his shocked hands and shot him point blank. A swift spin and shot hit the third guard.   
The fourth had the blaster ready and shot the red blast straight for my chest. I ducked and the attack charred the wall behind me. “Sit” I ordered with a force suggestion. The guard knocked his helmet off as he promptly planted his ass on the floor. I kicked the black piece of metal out of my way as I approached him. The guard with the broken nose groaned and began to sit up and I swiftly ended his chance before tossing the stolen blaster to the side.   
I ripped into the man’s mind not as gently as I should have and did a double take as the information of StarKiller Base settled itself into my memory. I cursed and knocked the man unconscious. The technician began to gather his wits as well so I pulled him and his chair away from the console before letting the girl into the room.   
“You know, I didn’t manage to get your name” I said as she looked around the room at my destruction. “Rey. My name’s Rey”   
“Alright Rey, we’re going to have a little lesson on Force suggestions” I stocked up to the now glaring technician “It works best if the person doesn’t know that it’s coming but if you have enough control it’s not much of a problem.”  
“I won’t tell you scum anything” the man spat and spittle flew through the air.   
“You won’t have a choice” I turned to Rey “A force suggestion can’t make a person do something they don’t know, like I can’t make this man bake a cake if he doesn’t know how to, but I can get him to let us into the base’s systems.” I lifted my hand slowly waved it in front of his face “you will give us open access to the security console” the man’s glare fell away and relaxation settled in his features.   
“I will give you open access to the security console” he repeated as I waved towards the console. He stood up and almost robotically started typing away on the keyboard, I watched as passwords were entered and security screens were lit up on the screen filled wall.   
As soon as he was finished I placed my hand on his head and knocked him out. He crumbled to the ground and I kicked him out of the way.   
“How did you do that?” Rey asked as she came up to the console.   
“Practice” I worked quickly and pulled up the semantics of the base when Rey gasped having relied just were we are. “Looks like there’s a sanitation exit not too far way” I used my finger to map out a route on the screen as Rey watched carefully. “From there we can make our way to this hanger bay steal a ship and pilot to get out of here.” Suddenly an ear piercing alarm blared through the room.   
“What’s happening?!” Rey shouted  
Red warning signs flashed across the screens “the planet’s shields have been taken down!” I pulled up some security cams of the upper atmosphere. X-Wing fighters were scattered across the sky engaging Tie Fighters “The cavalry is here” I grinned but turned back to the keyboard “the question is how the shields fail, StarKiller Base has been impenetrable.” I stared to try and trace where it had been done with not much luck when Rey turned to the wall of security cams “look” one of the screens were showing another security office. And crowded inside was the Trooper who broke Poe out. He was holding a blaster to the head of who had to be Captain Phasma. “It’s Fin!” Rey grinned “Han and Chewie are there too!”   
I stared at her “The Han Solo and Chewbacca…”   
“Yeah” she grinned “They are with the Resistance”   
“Looks like they were the ones to turn off the shields.” I laughed “Come on, let’s find them and get out of here” I located the office on the map, it was on the way to the exit. Perfect.   
Rey and I took off down the halls, there was no more time to be sneaky as the alarm continued blaring throughout the base. Personal rushed around the corridors and the two of us easily just blasted soldiers out of the way as we ran. We ran right into the rag tag trio as we turned a corner.   
“Fin!”   
“Rey!”   
The young force sensitive nearly knocked the ex-trooper in a rush to hug him “you came for me”   
“Of course” he said quietly. Han Solo, Chewbacca and I exchanged a glance.   
“What am I chopped poodoo?” I teased and Fin turned to the rest of us “you!” he yelled   
“Yes me”   
“Of course we didn’t forget about you, Poe had to be threatened to stay in the air when we got the tip that you were here, I’m glad you got out” he looked at my neck pointedly   
“Well Rey was the one to save me. So she beat the both of you”   
“Alright” Han cut in “Save the catching up for later. Let’s just get out of here”   
We followed the Rebel Hero to the same sanitation exit I had found on the map. We didn’t even run into anyone on our way there. As the door came into view I couldn’t help but push past everyone and be the first one though to the other side. The cold and snowy weather caused goosebumps on my skin. I could see my breath in the cold air, my teeth started to chatter together and I loved it. Wind whipped my unkempt hair as X-Wings soared above my head the small feeling of freedom slowly died as I saw the full amount of Tie Fighters in the sky. The resistance were outnumbered and loosing.   
“We can’t leave yet” Han stepped up beside me in the snow, watching the fight. Chewbacca agreed with a loud growl. I couldn’t understand the Wookie but what he had said made Han grin. The older man turned to Fin “what’s around here that’s important and we can blow up?”   
Fin grinned “there’s a generator trench!” he pointed off ahead of us at a large building.  
“Perfect” Han slapped Chewbacca on the shoulder “We’ve got a whole bag of goodies to blow it sky high!” the Wookie opened his sling bag, I peered forwards to see a large amount of explosives. “Nice” I grinned.   
“We aren’t going to be able to get in easily” Fin cut in “getting to the security console is impossible because its inside but we can cut the power to the door from the outside if we get the right panel.”  
“Ok, Fin and Rey you go get that door open. Han, Chewbacca and I will get the explosives in place.” From out of the corner of my eye I knew Han was watching me as Fin and Rey nodded and quickly made their way across the snowy plane.   
Once they were out of ear shot as we made it to the door Han stopped in front of me “Who are you anyway?” pointedly looked at the worn and tattered uniform I was stuck in.   
“Aisha, Intel division officer resistance” I paused, how what the hell it was out in the open anyway “also I’m a Jedi”   
“W-what!” Han’s gobsmacked look was quite funny as Chewie barked in surprise as well. “Where have you been then!?”  
“Hiding” I couldn’t help but spat “since my father was killed I’ve been keeping it a secret until Kylo Ren found out on my last mission.”  
“Why were you stationed here then?”   
I laughed, he thought I was a spy at the base. “I was captured. Months ago when we were doing a rescue mission. Been having a great time here since then” I said sarcastically.   
“I’m sorry”   
I shrugged him off. “Not your fault, I think my father knew that all of this was going to happen. He trained me and kept me safe as long as he could. As far as I knew only Skywalker knew about my existence.”   
Something seemed to hit him “you’re Jon’s daughter!”   
“You knew him?” Father never really talked about those he had met but did tell me stories of the last war and how the Empire fell.  
“Yeah, met him a few times when visiting Luke at the temple.”   
An awkward silence started to settle, while Chewie looked carefully between the two of us. Thankfully that was when the door finally slid open. On the other side was a single Stormtrooper and before he could lift his blaster I sent him flying into the wall with the force. He slummed over, knocked out.   
“Let’s go”   
We entered quietly and was surprised to see that the building was more round and surrounded a large round cavern that seemed to go down forever. Columned supports were on every floor keeping everything up.  
“Chewie you take the top floor, Aisha the second I’ll get this floor and once it all blows the debris should help destroy the cavern but it will also open it up to an aerial attack” Han looked around the area carefully as we split up the explosives “Every other pillar should work out”   
We split up and I carefully stuck the devices onto the metal and armed them one by one. There wasn’t enough to all the way around the cavern but this whole one side should collapse. As soon as I planted the last one I felt him.   
He had entered the building, a team of Stormtroopers at his heels. I leaned against the railing and got a good look at the entrance. “Find them!” I heard him order and the troopers split up to start searching the floors. I gripped the railing until my knuckles turned white. He was standing right below me, and I knew he had my lightsaber on him. He walked confidently out onto a scaffold that spanned the length of the large cavern. He was about halfway across when I noticed Han, the idiot was following him.  
“Ben!” he yelled.   
I wasn’t expecting the Darksider to turn around.   
“Take that Helmet off!” Han ordered. “You don’t need it”   
“Why?” he seemed lax but I could tell his muscles were tight and ready to pounce at any moment.   
“I want to see the face of my son” my jaw dropped as I watched Han walk out farther.   
I had heard rumors that he had a child with Leia Organa, one that was trained by Luke Skywalker. But I thought if there was one he had died in the purges. But, now he must have been behind them. To get past the temple’s security without a problem. He murdered his own trainers and fellow students. Children. My father. My anger was getting the best of me, and Kylo Ren had noticed my presence. He locked eyes with me as he removed the black helmet before focusing on his father. They exchanged more words as I settled myself. Breathing deeply.   
“You can come home. Your mother wants you back”   
“I’m gone father. There is no turning back” Kylo Ren had Han hooked, I knew it. If it wasn’t for the tiny smirk it would be impossible to tell.   
“Yes there, is. Come home” Han was begging now.   
“I need help” Ren said quietly and defeated. He hung his head “I don’t have the strength to do what I need to”   
My heart leapt in my throat. He wasn’t asking his father for help. He was asking the force. The dark side for power. I jumped over the railing and landed roughly on the main floor, I rushed to the edge of the scaffold. Gripping the small railing tight. “Don’t listen to him Han!” I yelled. The older man turned in shock and I could see behind him Ren was furious.   
“I’ve been in his company for months. He is heartless and gone!” I swallowed my fear and anger, just being this close was making my hands shake, I couldn’t control them, they were reminded of the time with him “Your son would never do the things that he had done to me, the threats…. The nights!” tears were in my eyes, I needed to get him away. “You haven’t seen the look in his eye. Turn around.” Ren was fuming, I knew he wouldn’t be able to hide it.   
Han turned, and Ren couldn’t hide his fuming anger. His eyes were glittering with yellow teeth clenched together the one hand gripping his Lightsaber was shaking.   
“My property should not be moving around without my consent!” he roared. His anger broke to a scary calm, eyes closed and breathing heavily. I knew that Han was in shock but he calmly stated “You are still my son”   
“Your son is dead!” the lightsaber came to life and he lunged. I was ready and gathered the force to pull him back but when I went to pull the force relaxed around him. Han actually stepped forward and met is son mid-lunge. The burning energy erupted through his back. Above me I heard Rey scream and Chewbacca wail. I watched in shock as the dying man caressed his son’s cheek leaving a blood trail down his chin. The energy cut out and Han crumbled to his knees head bowed. He was gone and the force welcomed him.   
Kylo Ren looked crazed as he locked eyes with me. A nasty sneer spread across his lips as he nudged his dead father over the edge of the walkway.  
“No!” I yelled and dove into the cavern. Behind me I heard a shot rang out and Kylo Ren yell in pain. I kept my arms to my sides and dove to falling body. The light above us was fading quickly. I hooked my arms around his waist and pushed the force below me. As fast as we were falling I shot up and out of the cavern. Over the head of a fuming and bleeding Kylo Ren I landed on the landing with Chewbacca who look Han into his arms carefully. The man’s eyes were closed like he was asleep. “Get to the ship” I told the Wookie. He roared sadly “I’ll meet you there. Promise. He has something of mine” I jumped down again and stocked up to dark sider who was on his knees, hand clamped over a blaster wound. I shot my hand out and my Lightsaber flew out of his belt. It lit easily in my hands. I was so tempted to strike him down. And he laughed manically “do it” full yellow eyes glared up at me, filled with pain and hate.  
I closed my eyes. No.   
“I’m not like you.” The green energy disappeared and he roared as I turned and walked away. Once outside the building Rey and Fin were waiting for me. “Chewie went ahead” said Rey.   
“Let’s get out of here, it’s about to blow” I pushed them forward and we broke into a run as we hit the forest tree line. I stopped and turned as the explosives went off. Fire erupted into the sky and the ground rumbled. “We won’t have much time until the fighters see the weakness.” Fin said. “Come on, the ship’s this way.”   
We were running when I felt the dark force take hold of me, the sensation of being flung followed by suddenly hitting a tree trunk rattled my brain as dark spots clouded my vision. The sounds of Lightsabers clashing slowly replaced the ringing in my ears.   
I heard Fin scream and looked up to see Kylo Ren slash the dark skinned man across the back. “Fin!” Rey yelled, she was across the clearing and stood shakily having also been thrown into a tree. I watched as Kylo Ren tried to call his uncle’s lightsaber to him but it answered to Rey and slammed into her small hands. It lit and Rey held it with determination.   
Kylo Ren yelled needlessly and charged her, heavy blows rained down on her. She somehow managed to block and dogged his crazed attacks. He was lost in his rage this was to our advantage. I got to my feet and followed after the fighting two. Ren’s back was to me and I charged, only lighting my saber when I got close. He sidestepped and I flipped over Rey easily who was on his other side.   
“Feel the force Rey” I reminded her “you won’t be able to win with just swinging that wildly. I took a deep breath and calmly got into an attack position, feet shoulder-width apart arms up at one side. Kylo Ren roared again and charged. I ducked left while Rey tried to hit on the right. But Kylo jumped over us landing roughly he grunted and hit his side a few times, blood splattered onto the white snow.   
The ground shook. In the distance a fire erupted into the sky, they had done it. We had to end this quickly. I attacked, we locked blows as Rey tried to get a few hits in here and there. I was sent flying by a force push but caught myself in the air before I hit another tree. The ground had begun to split and lift. Kylo Ren pushed Rey back to a broken fissure. “I can teach you” Ren growled “you will be strong alongside me. With the Dark side”   
“I’ve got a good teacher, thanks” Rey closed her eyes and I grinned as she finally listened to the force. It assisted her strength to push Kylo Ren back. I swung at his legs, he dodged most of the attack but I caught his thigh. He growled and blocked a swing from Rey on the left. This went on as we backed him into a corner. I would spin out of the way of an attack while Rey took up the rear as Ren left his guard open. She slashed open his arm, and pushed him into the snow. She swung with a yell, intending to end this.   
“Rey!” I yelled out in warning, she pulled back and caught Ren across the face, burning a mark onto his cheek, right where Han had caressed him.   
The ground beneath cracked as a fissure opened up between the two. “It’s over” I panted, as the fallen figure of Kylo Ren still yelled and growled obscenities at us as the fissure collapsed more. He was beaten, for now.   
“Let’s get out of here” I put a hand on Rey’s tense shoulder “Fin needs medical attention”   
Panic flashed in her eyes as the battle within her calmed “Fin!” I nodded and together we rushed back to the still intact clearing. Fin was still there, still but breathing. “He needs a bacta tank” I said as I looked over his back. “The cold has stemmed the risk of infection but it’s still possible. Come on” I grabbed one arm and Rey the other, we hefted him up just at the trees parted and the Millennium Falcon came into view. It touched down just as the hanger door finished opening. We rushed in just in time as the ground beneath out feet started to fall away. “I’ll get Fin settled, see if Chewbacca needs any help piloting, I can’t fly anything well.” Rey nodded and rushed off to the cockpit. I heaved Fin farther into the ship and wound up in an area with a couch and table. Han was laying on the couch a blanket over his sill form. As the ship rumbled and hit hyperspace I carefully set Fin on his stomach and started cleaning the wound, I ran around and found some bandages and quickly did what I could to stem the bleeding and the cover the wound from bacteria.   
I had done what I could when Rey and Chewie entered the room “We’re on course to the Resistance base.” Said Rey “How’s he doing?”   
“I’ve done what I can” I sighed. The adrenalin was leaving my system and the force boost was wearing off. My body was getting heavy and the pain was beginning to set in. “I’m not much help now” my words slurred “boost gone” my body shuttered and I welcomed the blissful blackness of unconsciousness as a fee woman once again. 

 

When I woke up next I was in a bed in the healing ward of the Resistance Base on D’Qar. Having been here a few times before it was a somewhat nice familiar place. And a familiar face was seated next to the bed. Poe Dameron was sleeping soundly in a small folding chair.  
I took a moment to run though my body’s aches and pains. Nothing hurt too badly but my muscles felt tight and completely sore. They must have had me in a Batca tank for a few hours. Across the room I could see the tanks, and one was occupied with the dark skinned ex-trooper. I smiled, he was going to be ok.   
I tossed the stiff covers back and sat up carefully stretching out my arms and back relishing in the popping joints and feeling of release.   
“Afternoon” Poe was awake, I looked over at his grinning face.  
“Afternoon? I could have thought it was dinner time” I teased   
“Glad you’re back” he said “thanks to you, we were able to blow Starkiller base to bits” he leant forward on the chair.   
“Not just me, but Rey, Fin Chewbacca and Han” he nodded in agreement.   
“The council can’t wait to hear your report, they are especially interested that” he motioned to my Lightsaber, which was sitting innocently on the bedside table. I groaned “this is going to be a long meeting. When do they want me?”   
“As soon as you are awake” he grinned “I am also interested in hearing this story.”   
“You won’t like most of my report” I grimaced. This was going to be an open report most likely everything was going to be examined.   
“General Organa is going to be hearing it alone first, then she will be sharing it with the council.” I sighed in relief.   
“Alright, let’s get this over with” I slipped out of the bed and into the pair of shoes sitting beside the table. The medical clothing that hung down my frame was similar to the regular uniforms which I was grateful for, if not a bit on the baggy side and plain brown. I slipped my Lightsaber easily into the folds of the cloth belt around my waist.   
“What’s happened since we returned?” I asked and Poe led the way out of the ward.   
“Rey gave her report, Luke Skywalker’s Droid surprisingly turned on and he had the other part of the map, we know where he is” Poe grinned.   
“Who’s going to see him?” I asked.  
“Rey, Chewie offered the Millennium Falcon for travelling, the R2 droid and the council wants you to go, since you are a Jedi” Poe smirked.   
I sighed “I’m more likely to kick Skywalker’s ass for disappearing then being much help.”   
“That’s what General Organa wants” he laughed.   
We arrived at the elder woman’s office and Poe left me to go in alone. I had only met the General a few passing times, and had never had an actual conversation outside missions with her. I took a breath and stepped inside.   
It was a slightly awkward report. I spilled everything and she quietly listened. Even going over the actions her son had done to me, I could tell it was hard on both of us. Then I explained about my Jedi training and she grinned, apparently she had known the whole time, since she first met me. She was a Skywalker after all. I sighed, I had thought I was good at hiding it.   
“Thank you” she smiled kindly “you didn’t have to bring his body home”   
“I couldn’t leave him ma’am.” I said quietly.   
“Still, I thank you” the report was finally finished and I was emotionally spent. I was in despite need to meditate and organize everything that had happened. “I have a request Aisha” General Organa said before I left “will you help train Rey?”   
“I had planned too Ma’am, even though I am only half trained myself. It’s not healthy to leave a force sensitive untrained. It can be damaging.”   
“When you find my brother, tell him that. He will listen” she smiled kindly and I had a feeling she knew more about what was happening that what she was letting on.   
I nodded and exited her office, I wasn’t sure if I had a bunk assigned to me so I returned to the medical ward, Poe was there waiting for me.   
“Hey, how was it?”   
“Fine. I’m tired now though was I assigned a room?” The man nodded   
“I’ll take you over there, you’ve been put together with Rey I don’t know if she’s in there right now” The walk was done in silence as I did some quick mental organization until we got to the door. “General Organa is going to have the meeting in a few hours, you’ve been given the choice to skip it if you like”   
“I’ve got to find Rey, there’s some things we have to do” I really didn’t want to have to go through a debriefing again. Poe opened up the door and Rey was there, quietly sitting on her bed. She didn’t even lift her head as the door swished open.   
“Rey?” Poe went to step into the room, worried but I stopped him with my arm.   
“I’ve got this” Poe nodded and with worried eyes backed out “I’ll see you later” I said, he nodded again and left looking back until I shut the door behind me.   
“Hey Rey” I said quietly and took a seat beside her on the bed.   
“I can’t believe that all of this has happened….” She said quietly. I could tell her mind was just reeling with all this new information and events that has passed.   
“It doesn’t help that you are now actively force aware” I gave a little laugh and she looked up confused at me. “It’s not just a thing people can do.” I explained “many have the potential to be force sensitive but few are so naturally, especially in these times. It is when you truly open yourself into the force. It changes you. I have felt it all my life but I understand that it can be quite startling. My father only started training when he was 7 years old. He said his whole life changed. Everything was suddenly open and there. It was also why his Master trained him in meditation and him, me. Meditation not only opens your mind into the force and is a way to let the force into you. It was a good technique to organize one’s mind to help understand something difficult or work though problems. Anger being one or visions. It helps break down when had happened and help you come to terms with it.”  
Rey nodded in understanding.   
“Now, this is going to be one of our lessons from here on out.” I smiled. “We don’t have the time to get you started with even trying to mediate. It takes a calm and relaxed mind. So we are going straight to the organization and breakdown. After we will focus on getting into a meditative state.”  
“How?” she asked.   
“Together I will enter your mind, and we will work through your memories and the action the last few days have been. We will analyze what had happened and learn from your experiences.”   
“Have you had a chance to do this for yourself?” she asked, feeling my own turmoil and feelings.   
“I have a bit, not completely finished but it won’t interfere with our lesson. I’d had a lot of practice and more control. Unfortunately if you continue to let your loose thoughts bubble and fest it will only cause problems for yourself later on. So you are more important at the moment.” 

We worked well into the late night, Rey was a quick learner and I was able to help her come to terms with the last few days and even calm her need to return to Jaku in case her family returned. The few childhood memories I did witness were not very good ones and she understood that they would never return now, and she was much better off without them, she had close friends now and a home here on the base. I told reminded her to never forget her beginnings because they are important parts of a person, just as important as the things to come that will continue to shape you.   
She easily fell asleep but my work was not done. As much as I wanted to sleep I too had to work through what had happened and my feelings. It was an uncomfortable night but I was glad with it in the end.   
The two of us slept through the morning until Poe had to wake us up for the mission debrief to bring Skywalker home.   
We would leave the next day, Chewie will be the pilot, and R2-D2 Luke’s droid will come along with the map. Rey who first volunteered and me, who the council voluntold to go. I was getting stares from everyone in the base as I walked the halls. The few acquaintances from the Intel division were star struck. When I passed them in the hall. News of myself being Jedi had spread fast, and I wore my Saber proudly on my hip, the secret was out. No point in hiding anymore. I had to have some strong words with a few of the other generals, I refused to be a pawn in their plans and while I knew I was going to be thrown in the spotlight, it wasn’t like I had to like it or go along with any sort of crazy plan they came up with. I wasn’t surprised when I was given the rank of General in return, now I could plan my own missions and shoot down any crazy ideas that were brought up. I was one of their top officers to begin with, though I was sure being a Jedi was the complete reason for the promotion.   
Before I knew it we were boarding the Millennium Falcon for the week long journey to the outer Rims. I had Rey training during the journey, Chewie had even pulled out an old training helmet from somewhere within the depths of the ship. As Rey tried her best to sense the attack robot with the force I watched the passing stars outside the ship. Luke Skywalker was waiting for us on a water filled planet, and I honestly couldn’t wait to give him a piece of my mind.


End file.
